


Fucking Unnecessary

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [12]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-17
Updated: 2004-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has permission to go looking around for trouble, and what he finds makes him realize he's tired of being someone else's plaything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings. The MoT series revolves around noncon.

These parties are never any fun. Liam stands by himself in the corner, smoking, wondering why he's here at all. Ewan invited him, that's why, and Ewan just wanted to see Liam growling, glaring across the room at him. Sometime tonight, Ewan's going to nod his head to the door, and Liam's going to go, knowing he can't stop what's about to happen to him, knowing he couldn't stop Ewan even if he begged. Ewan would just enjoy the begging.

Still, before the night falls into ruin, Liam can look around at the crowd. Once upon a time he'd have been looking for his next target. The young one, Bloom, maybe; he looks like he'd bend and bend and bend before Liam could even get close to breaking him. Or then there's Hardy; he seems like he's got the kind of sneer on his face that would translate to some magnificent tears given the right kind of push in the right kind of place.

But Liam doesn't hunt anymore. Not since Ewan. He's learned to live with that.

"Mr. Neeson?"

The voice is quiet, cultured -- but it isn't young. Not like most of the voices in this room. Liam turns, curious about the man who's speaking. He doesn't recognize the face. "Yes, and you are...?"

"Isaacs. Jason Isaacs." Jason takes Liam's hand and shakes it once, firmly. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you," Liam nods. "Ewan's told me about you..."

In point of fact, Ewan hasn't told Liam anything about any of the cast members. Ewan never tells Liam anything, and that doesn't really bother Liam overmuch. It's not as if he's going to get a chance to talk to any of them for very long, because Ewan won't permit it. _Bastard._

"Well, no one needed to tell me about you," Jason says. His voice is warm, and after he lets Liam's hand go, he doesn't take a step back. Liam can smell his cologne. Not too much. Enough to give him a warm, almost cinnamon scent.

_Jaysus._

"Didn't they, now," Liam says, a bit amused. He slides a hand into his jacket pocket, looking for cigarettes. When he doesn't turn them up, he ends up frowning, and then searching in his other pockets, frowning harder. "Fuck," he mutters, "need a..."

Jason slips a silver cigarette case out of his own jacket and opens it up. "Offer you a fag?" he asks. "We can't smoke in here, but there's a balcony--"

"Yeah," Liam murmurs. "Yeah, I'll take you up on that." _Fucking... don't even look at him that way. Ewan's going to kill you._

Liam follows Jason out to the balcony and lets Jason hand him a cigarette. Lets Jason light it, and watches Jason's eyes in the glow of the lighter's flame. Jason lights a cigarette of his own and takes a deep drag, exhaling through his nostrils. "Nice night," he observes, looking up at the stars. "You'd think more people would be out here for a fag..."

"So you would," Liam agrees. The balcony's quite large, a traditional semicircular stone balcony, and there are curtains to either end of the glass doors that set it off from the main room. Liam can't help wondering what would happen if he drew those curtains, if he offered a bribe to one of the hotel security staff. If Jason would scream.

_Stop it stop it stop it stop it..._

Liam glances inside. The only person looking his way is--

\--Ewan.

_Fuck._

Ewan glares, and Liam glares right back. He looks over at Jason, whose face is a bit tight with concern. "Liam? Are you...?"

"Could you wait here a moment?" Liam asks.

"Of course, but..."

"A moment, please," Liam says, and he crushes his cigarette out carefully on the stone of the railing.

Inside, it takes a few quiet words to three different men. Two of them are hotel security staff; the third is Ewan.

"You can't stop me," Liam murmurs.

"I'm not going to stop you," Ewan murmurs back. "But you embarrass me and I'll take it out of your arse... or Isaacs's arse, more like."

"Go torment one of the pretty boys in your cast, Ewan," Liam growls. The threat doesn't sit well with him at all. "Leave me alone."

The curtains are closed now, and Liam steps out through them, nodding at the hotel security staff and grinning as he comes out onto the balcony again.

"Something the matter?" Jason asks.

"No," Liam says. "Something's very much right."

Liam pushes Jason back several steps, until the backs of Jason's thighs are pressed up to cold stone and Liam's got him pinned to the railing. Jason grins, hands coming up to Liam's shoulders, and says, "You didn't have to go to so much trouble--"

"No trouble at all," Liam says, and steps back so he can shove Jason around by the shoulders. He pushes him forward, bending Jason over the stone of the railing.

Jason's so startled he doesn't even try to fight. Not when Liam tugs at his belt buckle, not when Liam's teeth sink into his shoulder. There's something in his posture that says he doesn't quite believe what's happening to him, and Liam's more than willing to leave him there. They're always so good this way: disbelief crowding out the fear, fear crowding out the hurt, hurt crowding out the anger.

"Oh, God, it's been so long," Liam whispers. He digs into his pocket for lube -- it's the lube Ewan was going to use on him, sometime tonight. He squeezes it onto his fingers and slides them into Jason, and Jason moans, not pushing back, not squirming to get away.

Liam laughs quietly. "Do you want it?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jason whispers back. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to fuck you," Liam murmurs, pressing his front up against Jason's back. "Going to fuck you, and hurt you, and feel you shudder."

Jason does shudder at that, and Liam moans softly. His hand slides between them, and he lines his cock up, pressing in hard.

Jason grunts, and presses himself forward, into the stone railing. Liam simply follows him, pinning him there, and slides all the way in, deep and hard and -- almost graceful. It's been a long time. A very long time. And he _wants_ this. Just like this.

"You sick fuck," Jason whispers. "You sick fucking bastard..."

Liam shivers, and wraps an arm around Jason's waist. "Yeah," he murmurs. "That I am, Isaacs." His hand drifts down between Jason's legs, and he grins, feeling Jason's own erection. "And you're getting off on this. Getting off on being taken, forced. Aren't you?"

"You have--" Jason pants out, "--a hell of a lot of nerve," and then his head snaps back, against Liam's shoulder, as Liam starts moving in harder, strokes that pound into Jason so hard he'll have bruises against his thighs from hitting the stone railing.

"Can you come with me fucking you?" Liam asks, hand moving faster on Jason's cock. "Can you come like this, Isaacs?"

"Fuck off," Jason growls.

"Come like this," Liam hisses. "Come all over my hand and know that it's happening because you want the man who's raping you..."

Jason grunts, and his hands curl into fists on the railing. His eyes close, and his body shudders, and he could no more stop himself from coming than he could stop himself from breathing. His body jerks in Liam's arms, and he growls, softly, through his teeth.

"Jaysus," Liam manages, with Jason's body tightening around him, and he squeezes Jason hard to him as he comes, shivering hard and moaning softly.

When it's over, Liam pulls away, and he digs a handkerchief out of his pocket to clean himself off. Jason grunts and struggles back into his clothes.

Liam can't help grinning as Jason turns around. The look on a man's face after this -- God, Liam's missed it--

\--and he's so busy imagining the look on Jason's face that he doesn't quite know what's hit him. But something has. He's on the ground.

Jason glares down at Liam, shaking out his fist and grimacing. "Fucking _hurts_ when you deck someone," he says. "Worth it, though."

"What the fuck d'you think you're playing at?" Liam growls, shoving himself back to his feet and glaring down at Jason. He rubs at his jaw. It's going to bruise. Fuck, it's going to _bruise_, and at a place like this. At a place like this -- fuck, Ewan's going to _kill_ him...

"That was," Jason growls, "fucking unnecessary."

Startled, Liam says nothing. Jason shoves past him and walks through the curtains, and Liam follows, watching as Jason makes a quick apology to Ewan and leaves.

_Fuck_, Liam thinks. He looks from the doorway to Ewan, and then back to the doorway.

Ewan's teeth are clearly set, and he turns deliberately away from Liam. Liam takes that as permission, and heads for the door.

At the bank of lifts, Jason stands, hands laced behind his neck, head tilted back so he can look at the ceiling. He hears Liam's approach, and glances over his shoulder. His features twist into a look of irritation, and he looks as though he's about to say something when the lift arrives. Shaking his head, he gets into the lift and stabs at a button. The doors are closing when Liam finally decides to join him.

"Unnecessary?" is all Liam can think to say.

The elevator has fifteen floors to go before it'll reach the ground floor. Jason lets three floors go before he growls at Liam, "_Fucking_ unnecessary."

"It was certainly fucking--"

That's all Liam gets out; Jason has him backed into the elevator wall, hands pinning Liam's shoulders, and even though Liam's nearly half a foot taller and outweighs Jason by a couple stone or so, Jason has no difficulty holding him there. "Fucking unnecessary," Jason growls, and he grabs Liam by his necktie, dragging him down to eye level, and holds him there.

_Jaysus, I want him to kiss me,_ Liam thinks. His heart's pounding in his chest, and he can't get away. Can't pull himself out of Jason's reach.

"So here's what's going to happen," Jason says calmly. "You're going to wonder. You're going to wonder what I'm thinking, and what I want in return for that." He leans closer. "You're going to wonder what I'm doing, and when I'm going to come for you." His lips are close enough now to brush against Liam's with every word. "You're going to wonder what it'll feel like when I have your hands bound behind your back and I'm fucking you so hard you can't see."

And then, after all that, _then_ Jason kisses Liam, a bruising, shocking kiss, and Liam kisses back, vying for the lead, trying to stay on top and failing, then succeeding, and he can't see straight and _oh fuck_ Jason's right, he's already wondering what's going to happen next...

The lift stops, and Jason lets Liam go abruptly. He walks out of the lift and out of the hotel, and he flags down a cab. Liam watches him go, but Jason doesn't look back.

_You're going to wonder what it'll feel like when I have your hands bound behind your back and I'm fucking you until you can't see..._

Liam takes a deep breath, and hails his own cab. He's not going to sleep tonight.

_-end-_


End file.
